cyclic_rotationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclic Rotation Wikia
Oh Hello There , Look Here Welcome to the wiki, ''fellow editor ''(we call all our contributors editors as this idea is based of a magazine some guy created no-one reads as it is not availiable in the consumer market). Our wiki consists of many , many 'topics. Our bugle are written in the style of a blog on a regular basis (which will be organised once the community grows) rather than articles. Articles are mainly used to archive blogs or give a satirical background. I (the founder : ''9k Editor) am still a novice editor and have a lot to get through in terms of shortcuts and techniques but as time progresses , I will get better . If you have a query , send it to my (or another admin's) message wall. With that settled ; here are some ground rules : '''Rules Rules for Blogging/Magazine # Don't post the same blog again and again # ALWAYS '''have a signature at the end as it our way of identifying you , reporting if you broke a rule , showing your character and (simply) to be formal. Signatures do not need to have your name , they can be a(n) quote , personal motto , image or even a video. If no signature is included , '''consequences will apply! # Don' spam ... we'll find you.... and we will ban you.... # You are allowed to continue another person's (or persons') magazine , unless you have their permission. If done without permission it is considered spamming. # No one should be fighting over a blog. You both will be banned for a day # Badge-farming is allowed ; however , some badges/badge-combinations (if farmed) will lead you to be blocked for a few days. Rules for Articles/Archives 1. Don't post more than one article on one subject (unless told to do so) 2. CORRUPTING ARTICLES LEADS TO A WEEK BAN (PERMA-BLOCK IF SERIOUS) ''' 3. Do not link to any site that is irrelevant to the topic at hand. Dignity will be lost if done so... 4. Do not post useless articles Ground Rules 1. '''Be '''respectful 2. No swearing 3. Gibberish is not a language 4. Don't rage.... we already have AVGN... 5. Don't ask for admin on any bureaucrat (or me ; 9k Editor's) message wall ; we wont hear you... 6. Don't ask to ban , block or even warn another user. Report it but don't decide the consequences (unless said user has ruined '''your Archive). 7. Archive blogs as soon as possible! 8. Archives must be sourced. If an Archive is ruined , you have the right to ask for the consequences (as it is your property). 9. Don't lie .... we're not idiots you know..... 10. Black comedy is allowed but there has to be a line to be drawn. SIGNATURE WALL ' For convenience here is the link to the signature wall page: http://cyclic-rotation.wikia.com/wiki/Signature_Wall Do not link to any other pages... ''Confused , Dazed , Befuddled ? '''ASK AN ADMIN! Admins for this wiki include 9k Editor. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Important pages Category:Heavily Monitored Category:Home Page